The Hatred of the Sea Brings Forth the Warrior
by BookOwl19
Summary: Percy never had a father as he grew up and that made him both sad and angry. Nobody accepted Percy for who he was besides his mother. When sudden changes appear in Percy's troublesome life, he just hopes they are for the better. Follow Percy as he meets new people, makes new family and friends, and may even fall in love.
1. The Beginning of a Legend

**This is my first fan fiction so this is a test story. I will try to work as much as I can on this and I would appreciate reviews and comments on how I should fix anything.**

**Also, I do not I repeat do not own PJO or HOO Rick does.**

* * *

3rd POV

This story all began in a bar in the upper eastside of Manhattan. A woman was just relieved from the military after serving five years in the United States Army after being injured in a firefight. She had been through a lot in her life for only being twenty-three years old. Her grandparents died in a car accident in LA and then her parents died on a plane ride back to New York from Minnesota when she was only five. Her uncle took care of her until he died from a heart attack in her last year of high school, then she joined the military while taking classes to become a writer. She was shot in the leg while saving one of her soldiers when under fire. She is five foot eight, has light brown hair, and blue eyes that seen to change in the light. Her name is Sally Jackson.

Anyway, Sally went to the Caledonia Bar up on 2nd Ave. to have a few drinks, and boy, it was loud and smelled of scotch. She walked up to a barstool and sat down. The bartender asked her what she wanted and Sally looked up. The bartender was short and pudgy and reminded her of a cherub. He had wild purple eyes had a bright red face and wore a leopard print shirt. Sally ordered a Rodenbach with a shot of whiskey in it. Then she heard a voice next to her saying, "I'll have the same, Dionysus."

Sally POV

"I'll have the same, Dionysus." The bartender seemed familiar now. 'Damn, how did I not realize it sooner! I should've known it was the old drunk.' Sally is a clear-sighted mortal so she can see through the mist and also knows all about Greek mythology. I looked over and saw a tall man with a large build like some of my friends I met in the Marine Corps. The man turned to me and I got a good look at him. He had a crew cut for his dark brown, almost black, hair, a scar running from his left eyebrow to his jaw, red sunglasses hanging from his forest green shirt that said Michigan State Spartans that had their logo of a Spartan helm, black work jeans and black Timberlands. The amazing part was his eyes. They were a hazy kind of red that showed if they'd seen too many deaths from war in one lifetime. They were caring but strong. I didn't hear it clearly, but he said something. I stumbled out of my gaze and asked what he had said. He just laughed and repeated what he asked. "What are you doing here?" and I replied," I just got back a week ago from being discharged from the war in Afghanistan after I was shot in the leg and couldn't move for three days." We got into a huge discussion about the military and every war. Then I brought up the war about the Greeks against Persia and he suddenly got mad. He said that the Spartans were brave but his Romans would've held better against the weak Persians. I thought about it awhile and said, "What do you mean _your_ Romans?""Shit why did I say they were mine, oh damn it." I then asked him if he was a god and he got nervous. He muttered "yes" under his breath and then asked," Are you a clear-sighted mortal?" I then replied with, "Yes I am."

3rd POV

Dionysus brought the drinks over to the two and walked back to serve other customers. Then the two drank up. It was exhilarating and gave them a huge buzz, so they ordered one more each, but the liquor was affecting them heavily. What they didn't know was that Dionysus spiked the drinks with his special triple enhanced godly level vodka. Only a pro drinker like Poseidon could drink it, but barely handle it. Even Dionysus himself couldn't. Sally and Mars talked all night while being drunk and Sally wanted to get home but was too drunk to walk back so Dionysus flashed her and Mars back to Sally's apartment. Then the both of them went to bed.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Sally and Mars grew closer to each other, until one day Mars asked Sally if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She of course, said yes so they started dating and fell more in love with each other. They went to the movie theater at least twice a week, and had dinner at a restaurant every Friday night. One day, once Mars left Sally's apartment after they had some "fun", Sally took a shower, got dressed and went to the store to buy some groceries. The store was only two blocks away. As Sally was passing an ally way she was yanked in. She screamed for help but no one came. She caught a glimpse of the man's eyes. They were unusually sea green. The man pinned her down using his knees while he was undressing her. He removed the blouse and jeans and stared at her lustfully. Sally panicked at what was going to happen. Slowly the man removed her undergarments and started to grope her. The man undressed himself and then started to rape her. After the man was finished, he disappeared.

Sally just laid there for a bit while sobbing. She didn't know how to tell Mars this; she didn't want him to leave her. Once she gained control of herself she got redressed walked home. After opening the door and walking to the kitchen table, Sally found a note from Mars. 'Dear Sally, after I left today, my father, Jupiter, wanted to talk to me. He had work placed on me I have to get done so that means I won't be able to visit often enough. I hope to see you soon –Mars.

After Sally read the note she ran into her room and cried for hours

_Time Skip: 3 days_

The past two nights for Sally were bad. She kept throwing up in the bathroom, felt dizzy in the morning and, for some reason, wanted to eat pepperoni pizza with caramel all over it. After waking up for the third day straight throwing up, she decided to call her doctor.

Sally picked up the phone and dialed her doctor. "Hi, Yes I need a doctor's appointment for Sally Jackson." "Which doctor, Oh yes I would like to see Dr. Johnson please. 8:30 tomorrow, ok thank you very much, bye."

Later the next morning Sally got up and got ready to go to the doctor's office. She took her Ford Mustang Coupé to get to the office. For once the traffic was a breeze. Once she got near the office she parked her car in the parking ramp across the street and walked inside. In the office, Sally checked in with the front desk and waited until she was called.

It took about 10 minutes until she was called. "Sally Jackson" The nurse said. Sally got up and walked with the nurse to the examination room. The nurse checked her blood pressure and heart rate and then said that Dr. Johnson would be there soon.

When Dr. Johnson walked in she said Hello to Sally. Sally replied with a "hi "and started explaining what was wrong. "For the past three days I've been waking up and throwing up in the morning and can't seem to hold my food down." Dr Johnson pondered this for a moment when she came to a conclusion. "Either you are getting dehydrated overnight and get motion sickness or you are pregnant. I would suggest it is the second option and test for it."

Later that night Sally went home and took the pregnancy test and the results came back positive. She then got worried, would the child's father be the person who raped her? She then shuttered at the thought of what happened on the 18th of November.

* * *

*9 Months Later*

A cry rang throughout the hospital. Not a cry of sadness or death, but of new life of a baby. A new baby boy was born today. He has obsidian black tufts of hair on his head as well as a slightly skinny frame. The odd part was his eyes. Sally was worried at what the child would look like because of the man who raped her.

When the child opened his eyes, Sally was surprised. He had a sea green iris tinted slight orange with a hazy red color ring surround it. he had both the mysterious man and Mars' eyes. Sally hope the child would have a happy life so that's when she named him," Perseus, my little destroyer. You will save humanity and purge the darkness." But what Sally didn't know was that the Fates were watching the whole time while weaving a new thread; for the world is at the mercy of just one little tiny piece of string.


	2. Help is Needed

_**Sorry for the long wait. School and stuff anyhow let's get on with the story**_

_**I DON'T own PJO and HOO Rick does**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sally was getting by with what she had saved up to take care of Percy, but it was going to run out eventually. She used almost all she had to help Percy because of his disorder. He had a severe case of ADHD and dyslexia. It also didn't help that the kids in his class picked on him and bullied him and yet the teachers did nothing to help Percy. Everyday he hid his sadness from his mom just so she wouldn't worry. People would joke about his small and skinny frame, which he had from eating little food, and his weird hazy red eyes with the mixture of sea green. Every night after Sally read him stories about Greek mythology, he would cry himself to sleep wondering if life would get better and if his father even loved him.

_Time skip: 6 months later_

After Sally published a small children's book by herself, she had enough money for Percy to end up in college. One day Sally came home with a four year old boy in her arms (right now Percy is six). He was small and fragile with slightly pale skin, tousled brown hair, and greyish-blue eyes. Sally saw him staring out the window out of an adoption center looking at birds. She found out that the small child was kept there ever since his first few weeks of his life. Sally thought he would be good for Percy to grow up with.

"Percy, look who I brought home with me!" she said as she walked in the front door. Percy came running through the doorway from his room. "You have a new brother and his name is now Joseph Patroclus Jackson." Percy thought about it for awhile. _I have a new brother? Cool! We could talk and play and eat and play, and play together. We would be best of brothers. _"That's great mom!" said a very excited Percy. _Wonderful _thought Sally, she thought Percy would hate Joe.

_Time skip: 2 years later_

"Where are you you little brat!?" Percy was running away quickly to escape Smelly Gabe, Percy and Joe's stepfather, to avoid another beating. Joe is currently tied to the bed facedown by belts and is losing a lot of blood after his daily whipping. Percy wanted to help Joe but what could a small kid do against a three hundred pound whale of a man. Percy was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. Gabe took out his switchblade and started brutally cutting up Percy's back.

After an hour of that, Percy was thrown into his room. Ten minutes later Sally arrived at their apartment and instantly smelled blood so she hurried to the living room and saw Gabe with blood covering him. She ran to the phone to call the police but felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down. A blade was sticking through her abdomen.

While all this was happening Percy freed Joe and they were watching what had occurred just then. Joe silently cried out. Percy then planned on him and Joe run away. It was half past two when the duo snuck out the fire escape and ran from the city into the woods. After a few miles, Percy stopped Joe and they took a break in a clearing where they built a fire for a source of heat. When Percy pulled out some food from his emergency backpack, Joe's stomach growled out in emptiness. Percy pulled out his last piece of beef jerky and split it with his brother. That's when the impact of his mother's death affected him heavily. She raised him up his whole life so far, and now she is gone. If the anguish he was feeling wasn't enough, Joe was having a nightmare after falling asleep. "No mommy, don't leave Percy and me! We need you." Then Joe jerked awake and asked,"Percy, what are we going to do now with mommy gone?" Percy could honestly say he didn't know at all. Finally after hours, Percy and Joe fell asleep in the cold weather.

After a week of traveling and stealing money for food, they arrived at an abandoned campsite in the heavily forested woods of New Jersey. The pair both had enough food now to last them for at least two more weeks. What the duo didn't know is right now at that very moment two goddesses were watching and tracking all of their movements because of what happened in their domains in the past few weeks.

_In a place somewhere hidden on Mt. Olympus_

"What should we do sister? They are both alone with the exception of each other. We don't know how long their scents will be discovered." said one woman. " I don't know. We need to help them for one is the child of the prophecy, and the other one is also key to save Olympus. I don't understand why my niece would do such a thing to the poor child, and Chaos forbid what Zeus would do if he found out about Joe and Jupiter about Percy. They would both surely be killed in an instant." " I have an idea sister, what if…

_Back with Percy and Joe_

Monsters finally found out about Percy and Joe and have been chasing them for days. They were nearing the end of their strength when they came to a stop. In about a minute the dracaena and laistrygonian giants arrived. Percy assumed that this was their end but fate had a different idea for them. In an instant the monsters appeared out of the brush. "We are going to eat yo…" As the dracaena was speaking a flash occurred and vaporized the monsters. Then from the flash of light, two beautiful women appeared. One was wearing a jeweled crown and a white chiton with a peacock emblem on it and the other woman wore a glowing orange chiton with an emblem of a crane and donkey with a fire. the Woman in orange then spoke."Don't fear us little ones we are here to help. I am Hestia, goddess of Hearth and Home and this is my sister Hera, goddess of Marriage and we are here to help"


	3. Families and Pasts

_**I'll try to update as much as I can. Oh and Percy doesn't get Anaklusmos in the story**_

_**On to chapter 3**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"... to help."

At first Percy was frightened, but then he felt a comforting feeling wash over him. As if rehearsed, Percy and Joe looked to each other and nodded at the same time. Then Joe asked a question. "How are you going to help us ma'am?" "Please, call me Hestia." she said kindly. Hera then looked to her sister about their plan. _Should we ask them now or wait until later? _asked Hera in Hestia's mind. _Now is the perfect time. _Replied Hestia. "Percy, Joe, how would you like to be adopted by us." Asked Hera hopefully. She and Hestia always wanted to have demigod kids, but couldn't by breaking their oaths of marriage to Zeus and chastity.

After a long pause, Joe seemed excited but waited for Percy's approval. "Yes we will." Suddenly Joe ran up to Hestia and Hera and gave them a big hug. The smiles on the goddesses faces widened and hugged Joe back when Percy joined the group hug. After a few minutes, Hera pulled away and spoke. "Okay," then drawing in a long breath she said, "this is how it will work. Joe, you and Percy will choose who your new mothers will be and the other will be your patron. How's that?" "That sounds great!" "I will choose… you, Hera." said a tired Joe. Then Percy chose Hestia as his mom.

Once that was finished, the goddesses explained about the gods and goddesses, Mt. Olympus, the Titans, and how they are both demigods.

Percy was the first to recover about the knowledge of his family. Then Percy asked something he had been wondering his whole life. "who is our parents then?" Since he knew that he and Joe have different genetic mom and dads. This was a tough topic to explain to little Percy. "Percy, your parents are Sally, a clear sighted mortal; Mars, Roman god of War and Battles; and Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea, Earthquakes, and creator of horses." said a sad Hestia.

"Percy, your mother dated Mars for awhile but then was raped by Poseidon, hence you having sea green and hazy red eyes and small frame." Joe worried for his brother, but wondered about his past. All he knew was that he was abandoned at the age of five days old at an adoption center. Hera read Joe's mind and answered before he could ask. "how about I show you Joe."

Joe was surprised by what his new mother said but he agreed.

_Flashback: six years earlier_

_A woman was hurrying down a hall on Olympus with a small grey bundle in her arms, she did something bad, very bad. She had a child, not just any child, but an actual child from birth not mind. It is especially bad since it was with her brother's son. A goddess having a child with a demigod was unheard of. Oh, curse the fates, thought the goddess. Her father will not be pleased with this strong child that would overthrow Zeus. I must get rid of the abomination before I am found out. The woman then flashed to an adoption center to rid of the child. she left a note that said 'Here is a child. He is five days old. Take care of him, and his name is Joseph Patroclus Solaris'_

_End flashback_

"Who was she?" asked Joe.

"That was your mother, Athena goddess of Wisdom among other things. You are her first actual child, ever." stated Hera. "But why did she abandon me?" "Didn't she love me?" _Poor child_ thought Hera. "No she didn't, as sad as that is, the reason for what she did was to save her own skin." Hestia said truthfully.

Joe started to tear up and was about to cry, Hera ran to him and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay sweetie, you'll be all right. I'm here now. Shh shh be calm little one."

After Joe calmed down, Hera and Hestia adopted the brothers by fusing their blood from a cut and blessed the other child. Once that was done, the two goddesses took the brothers to Hephaestus' forge to get some armor and weapons for Percy and Joe.

_Hephaestus' Forge on Olympus_

Once the four flashed to Hephaestus' forge, they could hear the banging of metal and whirring of drills. Hera walked up to the front gate and rung the doorbell. Thirty seconds later a big burly man in a jumpsuit opened the door and then scowled. "what are you doing here _mother_? Hephaestus asked/demanded. "I'm here to get armor for my new demigod son and his brother, Hestia's new son." Hephaestus looked surprised at that but took the statement fairly well. "And you should know that I didn't throw you off of Olympus, Zeus did, I took the fall so he would love me more but I guess we don't always get what we want."

"Okay, I will help. Who are the children's parents?" asked Hephaestus. "Mars and Poseidon for Percy here," Hera mentioned "rape" and "Poseidon" while Hestia was talking."and Athena for Joe but he was born normal and is a legacy of Apollo." "I will make their armor, but what weapons will they use?" Hephaestus asked. Hera replied, "Can you give Percy dual hand and a half swords, an indestructible shield with fire and crossed swords in the middle, a spear, and twin hunting knives. For Joe can you make dual hand and a half swords, the same shield for him but like aegis, a bow with infinite arrows, and two hunting knives." "Of course i can make them." stated Hephaestus. "Oh and Percy's armor will be black and blood red while Joe's is silver and gold with blue mixed in?" "Sure thing mom"

"See you in a few days mom." After they left Hephaestus' forge, they had to pay a visit to everyone's favorite emo god

_**See ya later. Oh and you will meet King Emo in the future as well as Percy's Girlfriend in a chapter or two**_


	4. The Truth is Revealed

_**Hello everyone. I honestly hope you like my story a lot sorry for the long updates**_

_**I'm sorry I don't own PJO**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

Hades granted Hera and Hestia permission to flash to his throne room. After the flash appeared, four people entered. Hades wasn't surprised to see Hestia here, but seeing Hera and two children was very peculiar.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you, sisters?" asked Hades sarcastically.

"The two of us wanted to ask you a favor brother." said Hestia. "We were wondering if you could train our sons here in the Underworld for a few years."

"Why should I do that? Why not just send them to Camp?" Hades asked frustrated.

"Because, their parentage isn't to be known about, for they would either die or be labeled outcasts. And they could rescue your children in the future also." replied Hestia slyly. "Alright, I'll do it. But they get my blessing and they won't complain while training." said Hades.

"Thank you brother, this means a lot to us, take care." stated Hera. When the goddesses flashed out, Hades had some work to be done about the two children awkwardly standing in front of him.

_Time skip: 6 years _

Six years went by fast for the two brothers. During their training, their mothers visited them a lot to say hello and chat with them about their training. Each year was different types of training. The first year was training their powers with Theseus, Hestia, Hera, and Hades. The second year of training after they mastered their powers, was archery with past hunters of Artemis because of what happened with Orion. Let's just say It wasn't pretty. Year three was strategic planning with Hitler, Napoleon Bonaparte, Sun Tzu, Hannibal, and lastly Genghis Khan.

Year four was hand-to-hand combat with dead Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, and Israeli commandos as well as Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, kickboxing, boxing, wrestling, taekwondo, and Muay Thai. Year five was swordsmanship with Perseus and Achilles, and year six was versatile weapon training with Achilles.

An interesting event happened to Joe when walking around the Underworld during the brothers' second year of training.

_Flashback: 4 years ago _

_Joe was taking a stroll through the fields of asphodel on a day off of training when he saw a glimpse of bronze near a pit._

_He hurried over to the hole and jumped down. When he went in there he didn't know what to expect. The demigod was surprised. It was a glowing celestial bronze pen. Then he uncapped it._

_It was a leaf-shaped xiphos that read Anaklusmos. He quickly shoved the pen deep down in his sweatshirt and wondered how it got there._

_End flashback _

If you were walking by the entrance to the coliseum in Elysium you would hear the clanging of metal on metal. Two young adults were fighting one-on-one with full armor. The younger one, who was only two years younger than the other child, wore a royal blue cape with gold trim and celestial silver armor with gold trim and a basic Corinthian style helm with a royal blue horsehair plume. His shield was a silver standard hoplite shield with a frightening golden lion imprinted with imperial gold on it. Lastly was his sword. It wasn't the normal celestial bronze xiphos he used. It was a kopis that had celestial silver and Stygian iron while his other one was in its sheath. Their names were _δικαιοσύνη _and _τιμή_. Justice and honor.

Now the other child was intimidating at a first glance. He wore classic celestial bronze Spartan armor that was fused with the fires of the Phlegethon that turned the armor a deep blood red look with black trim. On the back, he wore a midnight black cape that matched the plume on top of his Spartan helm. His standard hoplite shield was also made of celestial bronze and was blended in with the Phlegethon that made it look like a rotating hurricane of flames with crossed swords on it. The same mix of metals went with his favorite twin xiphos _έγκαυμα _and καύσωνας which meant _burn_ and _heat wave_.

The two were whirlwinds of destruction trying to outdo each other. Neither one would give up ground to one another after many years of training together.

Anyway, as the older fighter parried a slash he stepped in to counter by bashing his shield into the other fighter, the young one noticed it and matched shield bash for shield bash. He used the curved blade of the kopis cut around his opponent's shield and penetrated the armored torso and drew first blood. In an instant the older fighter noticed the blood pouring out so he backpedalled ten feet away to quickly heal himself before he became weaker. As he placed his right hand on his left ribcage and it started to glow orange. The younger one noticed this so he threw his shield as hard as he could like a discus and nailed the other fighter in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him as he doubled over in pain. He dashed up and threw the older one on the ground and took both swords and placed them in an _X_ formation at the jugular.

"Do you yield brother?" Asked the younger one forcefully while pushing the swords farther against his neck.

"Aye, I do bro, but can you get off my chest you weigh almost a ton." Joked the older brother exasperatedly.

"Yeah sure, but that doesn't stop you from munching down on all the blue chocolate cakes Aunt Hestia makes for us Percy." Prodded Joe while laughing. The brothers were walking out of the arena in Elysium when three flashes appeared in front of them.

It was Hera, Hestia, and Hades who had important information to share with the two brothers. The brothers weren't surprised that Hestia and Hera showed up. The two goddesses visited them almost everyday.

Hades cleared his throat to get the boys' attention. As he started speaking, it sounded as if there were urgency in his voice."Percy, Joe, I need you both to pick up my two children and bring them back to me A.S.A.P.""How come?" Asked a confused Percy. Joe rolled his eyes at his brother's ability of speaking before thinking.

"Because," replied Hades,"Zeus has sent a quest to grab the children and bring them to Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh." The son of Hestia commented after what he heard. Joe rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, the plan is to use all the training you received these past years to recover my children without causing a commotion."An unusually nervous Hades said. "We're here to send you off and wish you good luck young ones." The goddess of the Hearth noted.

"Bye Mom, Aunt Hestia, Uncle Hades. We'll see y'all soon." Joe said. "Yeah, see ya." Percy replied with his brother while waving goodbye to the three godly immortals.

_Time skip 1 hour later _

If you were driving a boat in the ocean near Westover Hall's bluff and look very closely, you'd notice and outline of two people in black army combat gear climbing the bluff. They were slick and quiet while free climbing the side of the super steep rock and were about 15 meters from the edge.

Once they pulled themselves over the edge, they stealthily maneuvered into and through the school. The two heard music playing in the gym so they went to check it out.

After slipping into the shadows for cover, they noticed the siblings. They both had olive shaded skin, deep black brooding eyes, and their onyx colored hair. One was a girl at the age of what looked like twelve while the young brother looked to be ten years old. The boy was really hyper like he just ate a two pound candy bar and drank the heavily red dyed punch that was at the dance and was playing a weird game with cards.

As the two made their way to Hades' children, Percy noticed a small group of conspicuous teenagers. There were two boys and two girls. One of the boys wore a rasta cap and looked semi disabled. 'Must be a satyr' thought Joe. Percy looked angry when he saw the second boy. His eyes gave away his parentage. They were a shiny sea green and turquoise color, he had dark black hair and a medium tan. He was a son of Poseidon for sure. When Percy and Joe looked over to the two girls they were shocked. One was a daughter of Zeus. She had the stormy blue eyes that could zap you just by looking at them. She also wore lots of black clothes and chains so the brothers assumed she she loved dressing like a punk rock teen. The last girl was your stereotypical California girl with bright blond hair and a deep golden tan but the eyes ruined the image. The two both instantly knew that she was a daughter of Athena by her cold calculating grey eyes.

When they looked back to the children they were gone. They assumed someone must have taken them so they shadow traveled to the clearing they arrived at after climbing the bluff and noticed a man talking into a walkie talkie. He had one blue eye and one brown eye and spoke with a french accent. The man turned around with the two kids and noticed the Jackson brothers and their army combat gear.

He asked, "who are you two gentlemen?" In a French accent.

Percy used the shadows to cover the top part of his face and spoke in a deep evil voice Hades taught him.

"Your worst nightmare."

_Unknown POV_

"Your worst nightmare."

'Ugh, boys. They're so worthless and disgusting. I don't know why we can't get rid of them. But I have a strange feeling about these two _boys_ and what will happen. After the manticore finished ranting we stepped out of the tree line, bows ready to fire.

3rd POV

Four teens were watching the two brothers and the manticore conversing and started to walk towards the children when the daughter of Zeus noticed a flash of silver at the edge of the forest. 'Great. The Hunters are here.' She thought sarcastically.

Once the brothers finished listening to the Manticore's rant of telling his plans they shifted their gear to their armor when Dr. Thorn, the manticore, changed to his true form.

As he started firing the poisonous spikes, silver arrows came out of the forest brush and split them. A group of silver clad girls followed.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Asked one of the hunters. She had copper like skin and long dark braided hair that had a silver circlet on top. It made her look like a Persian princess Joe noticed.

This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." Thorn wailed.

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than Percy, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made Percy catch his breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous.

"The hunting of all wild Beas-" but before she could finish her sentence, the manticore shot spikes at the hunters to distract them and clawed the lieutenant through the stomach and dragged her over the side of the bluff.

As Joe saw this happen, midnight black feathered wings slid out of slits in his armor and jumped after the duo. Percy was surprised with Joe's wings. He didn't know where he got them until he remembered when Joe helped Thanatos catch escaped souls when Percy couldn't because he was bedridden after he was crushed by Cerberus while playing fetch with the gigantic hellhound. 'He must have gotten them as a gift for helping Thanatos.' Then he sent the two children of Hades to their father.

_Meanwhile_

Why he jumped, Joe didn't know, but it felt important. As he was free falling, he caught up with the huntress and the manticore. He blasted a hole in the torso of the beast and quickly grabbed the lieutenant before they landed on the rocks below.

When the pair landed back in the clearing, Joe set the girl down, healed her with Hestia's blessing, backed away from the goddess in disguise, and bowed with his older brother to said goddess.

As Artemis was about to speak, the son of Poseidon yelled, "What the fuck are you two bozos doing here and getting in the way of my quest!?" Artemis cleared her throat before giving the idiot son of Poseidon a glare and shot an arrow at his feet. She then spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"We're just here to pick up our cousins and give them to their father, Lady Artemis." Percy said still bowing. Suddenly after hearing the goddess's name, all the other demigods and the satyr went to bow except Poseidon's son who charged Percy to stab him with the sword of Perseus, but Joe pulled out his bow and shot him in the foot pinning itto the ground with him screaming.

Artemis ignored the screams and asked the brothers to follow her after telling the Hunt to set up camp.

"We are going to Olympus so hold on." She told them.

_On Olympus _

When the flash dimmed in the throne room, there stood two boys as Artemis walked to her throne while assuming godly height.

"Who are these children Artemis, and why are they here?" Questioned Zeus.

"They are here because they interfered with the quest of rescuing the two children from the school, Father." Answered Artemis.

"Tell us who you two are and why you were there in the first place." Zeus demanded.

"My name is Perseus Achilles Jackson," Percy announced while changing his armor to its casual black t-shirt, black and red camouflage pants and black combat boots. Joe changed into his silver t-shirt, silver and royal blue combat pants, and black combat boots."and this is my brother, Joseph Patroclus Jackson and we were rescuing our two cousins and sent them to their father." Percy continued.

"Who's your parent and how dare you save the children of Hades!" Zeus all but thundered. "First off you mean who're our parents, and secondly, how dare _you_ Zeus for killing their mother in spite of your brother." Yelled Percy.

"My parent is Hera,""What?" Screamed Zeus. "and Percy's parent is Hestia albeit we're both adopted." Joe calmly explained.

"Who're your real parents then?" Athena wondered.

"Percy's mother was Sally Jackson and his father is.."Hera was speaking but Percy cut her off by saying, "Mars Ultor, Roman God of War." He said they quickly so Hera wouldn't also mention Poseidon. Hera continued by saying, "Joe was adopted by Sally when he was four and I'm his true mother."

"But I thought you adopted him though." Apollo chimed in.

"She did, but Joe hates his mother and never met his father just as Percy hates Poseidon." Hestia replied to Apollo, who replied with an "Oh".

"Why would young Perseus hate me?" Asked Poseidon

"Because of this!" Percy exclaimed while launching a bucket of water he conjured using Hestia's powers at Poseidon.

Dionysus was confused as the other gods and goddesses except for Hera, Hestia, Hephaestus and Demeter. "What?" He asked.

"You don't remember Sally Jackson, Poseidon? Really? Brown hair, blue eyes, coming home from the grocery store ring any bells?" Hera said angrily. Once Hera mentioned groceries, he went as pale as a ghost.

"What is she talking about, Uncle?" Asked Hermes noticing the pale look on Poseidon's face.

"He raped my mother, that's what. And not just that, Joe and I hate his mother too. She abandoned him at an orphanage just under a week old." Percy yelled. When Percy yelled the last part, Athena paled. Aphrodite noticed this and yelled, "what did you do this time Athena?"

Everyone save few looked at Athena expectantly. After a few minutes of many stares from most of the gods, she crumbled. She spoke of abandoning Joe just after his birth.

"But that doesn't explain why." Commented Hades after flashing in with Persephone.

"She abandoned him because he, and I quote, 'is a disgrace' because she couldn't hold 'it' in over a very smart and kind _married_ man I may add." Hera sighed.

Almost everyone looked shocked at the news, especially Artemis, over what Athena did.

You shall die, Grandson!" Zeus roared as he pulled out his master bolt. Hera smacked Zeus in the face before running to Joe to hug him. He hugged her tightly as possible.

"If I can't kill him for being illegitimate, then we send them to Camp. End of discussion." Zeus spoke before flashing out.

As more of the gods flashed out, Percy turned to Joe and said, "Luckily nobody mentioned Gabe." But what they didn't know was that a certain someone was right behind them until she spoke.

"Who's Gabe"

**Some parts I used the exact quote from the Titan's Curse and I also changed s few parts see y'all next time :)**


End file.
